Love Never Dies
by kravenclaw
Summary: In the summer before her 7th Year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger goes to the Quidditch World Cup to watch her friend, Viktor Krum, but when she gets there she sees a man she hasn't seen in 3 years, Oliver Wood. Final chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.  
  
  
Love Never Dies  


Chapter 1-Familiar Faces  
  


Hermione Granger looked across the huge campsite and what she saw was thousands of people setting up tents, talking to their friends and family, and doing various other activities. She let out a huge sight and thought, "Here we go. Now it's time to find my campsite." Hermione was at the sight of the Quidditch World Cup, which she hadn't attended in three years. The last time she went to the World Cup, she had been with her best friends from school, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and all of Ron's family except for his mother. This time she was attending alone because her friends hadn't been able to get tickets. She was starting to wonder if accepting Viktor Krum's offer of a ticket to watch him play at the Quidditch World Cup was a good idea.

Hermione had no idea where the campsite that was reserved for her was located. The muggle had pointed and said it was a half a mile away. As she looked at the crowded campsite she really wished that the muggle had given a lot more detailed instructions. "Oh, well," thought Hermione, "If I can find my way around the Hogwarts castle surely I can find my way to my campsite." She let out another sigh and started walking determinedly in the direction the muggle had pointed.

Hermione walked for about ten minutes and finally decided that she was lost. The Bulgarian section of the campsite, which was where she was supposed to be staying, was nowhere in sight. She was about to stop someone and ask for directions when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione Granger?" A male voice said.

Hermione turned around and faced the person who had spoken her name. She said, "Oliver Wood?"

"Hi, Hermione," Oliver said. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Oh, yes. I know. The only other time I've seen you since you graduated was at the Quidditch World Cu p three years ago," Hermione said.

"So, where are Harry and Ron. I haven't seen them here. You three are still the best of friends, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, of course we are still friends," Hermione said. "They couldn't get tickets to come this year, so I'm by myself."

"Well, that's to bad. I would have gotten them tickets if I would have known they didn't have any," Oliver said.

"That's very nice of you, Oliver. The next time I see them I'll be sure to tell them that I saw you," Hermione said.

"Okay ," Oliver replied, "Tell them that if they are ever in need of quidditch tickets to send me an owl. They're not hard for me to get now that I'm playing for the Chudley Cannons."

"That's what Ron told me. He was very excited when he found out that you were playing for Chudley. The Chudley Cannons are his favorite quidditch team you know." Hermione said.

"Yes, I know," Oliver said. "I remember hearing him talk about them when I was at Hogwarts.

There were a few seconds of silence and then Oliver broke it by saying, "So, Hermione, where are you staying?"

"Actually, I don't really know. All I know is that it's a half a mile from that muggle mans stations and it's in this direction," Hermione said. "And that I will be surrounded by people from Bulgaria."

"Why are you staying in the Bulgarian section?" Oliver asked.

"Because Viktor reserved my campsite for me when he got me my ticket," Hermione explained.

"Viktor?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Viktor Krum," Hermione said.

"I didn't know that you knew each other," Oliver said.

"Yes, we met when he was participating in the Triwizard Tournament during my 4th year. We got to be good friends while he was at Hogwarts. We even went to the Yule Ball together," Hermione said. "I'm surprised you didn't read Rita Skeeter's article about me. She enjoyed fabricating a story about me toying with Harry and Viktor's affections."

"That's terrible," Oliver said.

"Don't worry. I got her back," Hermione said with a devious smile on her face.

"I won't ask," Oliver said and was clearly fascinated by this mischievous side of Hermione's personality.

"Good idea," Hermione replied.

"So, you and Viktor Krum have been dating since your 4th year at Hogwarts?" Oliver asked.

"I never said that," Hermione replied, "We decided not to date each other because it could end up ruining our friendship, and I didn't feel like I was ready to deal with all of the public attention then." 

"And now?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I think I could deal with it better now. I feel like I'm a lot older and more mature now." Hermione replied. "It just would have been a lot of extra pressure that I didn't need to have on me at that young of age."

"I understand," Oliver said then asked, "Do you get to see him very often?"

"I usually spend a few weeks with him in the summer, but I don't get to see him at all for the rest of the year," Hermione said. "But we send each other owls all the time."

"I'm glad that you have kept in touch with him. I didn't keep in touch with any of my friends from Hogwarts, and now I really miss everyone. The only people I ever get to see are Marcus Flint and Roger Davies. He plays quidditch too." Oliver said.

"Do you get along with them very well? I know that you and Marcus Flint didn't get along very well while you were at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Well, I get along with Roger alright, but Marcus is still the same evil git he was at Hogwarts." Roger replied.

"I can believe that," Hermione said. "Some people just never change."

"That is so true," Oliver said. Then he remembered where he was. He had been so absorbed in the conversation he had forgot what he was going to ask her. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Oliver," Hermione said.

Do you want me to help you find your campsite?" He asked.

"Could you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Oliver said and then pointed. "I think it's over here."

They walked until they got to the Bulgarian section, but while they walked their conversation never stopped. When they arrived, Oliver said, "Oh, here it is. This post says Granger."

"Thanks for helping me find my way," Hermione said.

"Oh, it's no problem," Oliver said. "And by the way I really enjoyed talking to you again."

"Yes, it was nice to hear from you," Hermione said.

"Well, I'll see you later then," Oliver said.

"Okay, Oliver. I'm sure I'll get to talk to you again while we're both here," Hermione said.

"Bye," Oliver said.

"Goodbye," Hermione replied and then waved at him.

Only a minute after Oliver left, Viktor Krum walked up behind Hermione and said in his thick accent, "Hello, Hermowninny. How haff you been?"

"Great!" She replied and gave him a big hug, "But I've been looking forward to coming here so I could see you."

"Ah, so haff I, Hermowninny. I haff missed you." Viktor said.

"I've missed you too, Viktor," Hermione said and then asked. "So are you nervous about the quidditch match?"

"Ahh, no. I haff played in many other matches and I vas not nervous. Vhy should I be nervous about this one?" Viktor asked.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm." Hermione said.

"Quidditch is just a game. It is not my life, Hermowninny There are things that are much more important to me," Viktor said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like my good friend, Hermowninny," Viktor replied. "Now, come on. You must come see my mother. She has been looking forward to seeing you again."

"But I haven't even set up my tent," Hermione said.

"There is still plenty of time for that. Don't vorry about it yet. Vill you come see my mother?" Viktor asked.

"Okay. But only for a little while," Hermione said. "And you have to make me leave if I try and stay for more than thirty minutes."

"Okay, Hermowninny. You can not stay for more than thirty minutes." Viktor said teasingly because he knew that she loved talking with his mother. "Not even one minutes more."

"Thanks, Viktor." she joked back. "I knew I could count on you."

"Now come on, Hermowninny," Viktor said. "Let's go see her now."

They spent two hours in Viktor's families' tent talking to his mother and his younger brother and by the time they finally arrived at Hermione's campsite again it was nearly one o'clock in the afternoon. 

"Viktor, we should have left your mother's tent at least an hour ago. I still have to put up my tent and start a campfire before I can cook lunch!" Hermione said.

"Don't vorry, Hermowninny. I vill help you. It von't take much time if I help you too." Viktor said.

"No, you can't help me. You need to go get ready for your match and you have to meet the rest of your team in fifteen minutes. So you better go now, or else you'll be late." Hermione said.

"No, I can not leave you to set up the tent by yourself. It was my fault you didn't do it earlier. It von't take very long. I von't be that late," Viktor said.

"No, Viktor. You have to go to your meeting. I think I can handle putting up the tent," Hermione said.

"Vithout using magic?" Viktor asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "We can't use magic with muggles around, and besides, I'm still going to school. I'm not allowed to use magic during summer break!'

"Are you sure?" Viktor asked.

"Of course I am sure," Hermione replied. "I have put up a tent before."

"Okay, Hermowninny," Viktor said. "I guess I vill go to the locker room now."

"Bye, Viktor," Hermione said. "And just in case I don't get to see you before you play, Good Luck!"

"Thank you, Hermowninny," Viktor replied and then he gave her a quick hug before he left.

"Bye Viktor," Hermione called.

"Goodbye," Viktor replied.

Once Viktor had disappeared behind the trees that provided cover for the quidditch field, Hermione began setting up her tent. After fifteen minutes of frustratingly try to assemble the tent, Hermione was ready to give up. She sat on the ground. "Putting up a tent was a lot easier when Harry was here to help," Hermione thought. "It's almost impossible when only one person is working on assembling it!" She let out a huge sigh and was about to start putting up the tent again when she heard someone behind her laugh.

She turned around and saw Oliver laughing, "What are you laughing at?" She said defensively.

"Oh, it's nothing personal, I have just been watching you try to put up that tent by yourself. You seem to be having a little bit of trouble. Would you like some help?" Oliver said.

"Hermione said, "Well, if you wouldn't mind. I could use an extra set of hands."

"I don't have anything else to do. I was going to walk around for a while to see if anyone else I knew was here, but then I saw you so I figured I'd stop and help you." Oliver said.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked playful. "Do you think this thing puts itself together?"

"Ummm, I guess not," Oliver said.

So Oliver and Hermione spent the better part of an hour laughing and joking and putting the tent together. When Viktor came by Oliver and Hermione were sitting in lawn chairs outside of the assembled tent and Hermione was laughing at something Oliver had just told her. Viktor didn't like seeing Hermione laughing with another guy, and Viktor felt something that he had never felt before. The star quidditch player, Viktor Krum, was jealous.  
  


A/N-So what do you think of the first chapter? I had originally intended to make this fic a Viktor/Hermione fic, but Oliver just popped in. Whom do you think I should pair Hermione with? I don't know how long this fic will end up being. But, I don't that the rest of my chapters will be this long. I have trouble writing long chapters, so I was really proud when this chapter ended up being so long. I'm almost finished with my 4th page! I'll try to update this pretty quickly, but I've got to tell you, I usually update faster when I get a lot of reviews. So please review. You already read it so just take a couple minutes and tell me what you think. I would be really, really happy if you review. Thanks for reading my fic! Also, I have 8 other fics that you can read if you have time. I just posted new chapters on my Journal of Dean Thomas, Sarah Grant (a story about a character I made up and Roger Davies with a little bit of Seamus Finnagin on the side. This is my favorite fic), and It Was Just Fate(a story about Hermione and Draco). Talk to you the next time I update!


	2. I Never Knew

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.  
  


Love Never Dies  
  


Chapter 2-I Never Knew  
  


"Hello, Hermioninny," Viktor said in a voice that was not too friendly.

"Hi, Viktor. I wasn't expecting you back so soon," Hermione said, "How was your meeting?"

"It vas fine," Viktor said and his gaze kept shifting from Hermione to the man sitting next to her.

"I'm glad," Hermione replied, and then she remembered that Viktor had never actually met Oliver. "Viktor, this is Oliver Wood. Oliver, this is Viktor Krum."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver said in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you too," Viktor said in a voice that was not nearly as friendly as Oliver's.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you again, Hermione," Oliver said. "I probably should go now, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course, Oliver," Hermione said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Hermione. By Viktor," Oliver said and he turned and left the campsite.

As soon as Oliver was out of sight Hermione asked, "Why were you acting so strangely? Why were you so rude to Oliver?"

"I vas not acting strangely and I vas not being rude," Viktor said defensively.

"Yes you were, Viktor. What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Viktor said.

"Did something bad happen at your meeting?" Hermione asked.

"No, everything vent fine at my meeting," Viktor said.

"Then why were you acting so rude when Oliver was here? Do you know him or something?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't know him. I vas just surprised to see you vist him," Viktor said. "I vanted to stay vith you and help you vith the tent, but you told me I must go to my meeting. Vhen I got back, you were sitting vith that man and I just vished that I was the one vith you."

"Oliver is just an old friend from Hogwarts, Viktor. We hadn't seen each other for years, not since he was at Hogwarts, and then we saw each other this morning. We were just catching up. He was the one who taught Harry how to play quidditch, so he wanted to hear all about how Harry was doing. And then he was nice enough to offer to help me with my tent," Hermione said.

"I told you I vould help you vith it," Viktor said.

"I know, but you had more important things to do," Hermione replied.

"I vould haff rather spent time vith you. I don't get to see you as often as i vould like to, and I vant to spend as much time as possible vith you. You are more important to me than quidditch right now." Viktor said. "And I saw that man vith you and I vished that I could haff been the one spending time vith you."

"So you were jealous of Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"I vasn't jealous of him. I guess you could say that I vas jealous of the time he vas spending vith you," Viktor said. "I don't know exactly vhat I am feeling right now. It doesn't seem right vhen you are not vith me. Vhen I saw you this morning I vas so happy. But then I had to leave and vhen I returned that man vas vith you. It didn't seem like he should haff been there vith you. I should haff been the one spending time vith you. You know, you are very special to me, Hermioninny."

"I don't know what to say, Viktor. You are very special to me too, but I thought that we decided to just be friends,' Hermione said.

"I know but...but...everything is just different now," Viktor said sounding very upset.

"What's so different now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I always knew that I cared for you. I vas so happy vhen I saw you today. It had been so long since I had last seen you, and I vas so anxious to get out of our meeting so that I could spend some more time vith you. Then vhen I saw you vith that man, I just...it jsut didn't feel right," Viktor said.

"Viktor I..." Hermione began.

"Vait Hermioninny," Viktor interrupted. "I know I always said that I did not vant a girlfriend because it vould attract so much attention from the press, but I feel differently now. I don't care vhat they say. I am much older now, and I am ready for a serious relationship."

"Viktor, when you decided that you didn't want to have a relationship with me, it was really hard to stop feeling the way I felt about you. I knew that we shouldn't be together, and that I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, but that doesn't mean that I felt differently about you. Now, that I have finally gotten over you, and I care about you only as a friend, you tell me that you want to be more than just friends? Why did your feelings change all of the sudden? Our relationship didn't bother you until you saw me with Oliver. Why did seeing me with another man affect you so much?" Hermione asked.

"Seeing you vith that man made me realize just how much I vas missing out on and how much I vould lose if I didn't have you. I think I haff always had these feelings and I vas to stupid to realize it until now," Viktor said.

"I can't just turn my feelings on and off, Viktor. I hate the fact that now that I have finally gotten over having feelings for you, you decide that we should be together. I'm afraid that the first time the press questions you about our relationship, you will decide that now is not the time for us to be together. I don't think I will be able to handle being pushed aside twice," Hermione said.

"I never knew you felt like I vas pushing you aside. That vas never my intention. I just thought that the best thing for both of us vas to just be friends. I never knew that I hurt you. I never knew that you vere interested in me as something more than a friend. I never meant to hurt you, Hermioninny. You must know that," Viktor said sincerely and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you didn't hurt me on purpose," Hermione said. "And I never realized that I felt so deeply for you then. How should I have expected you to know how I felt?"

"I haff been stupid Hermioninny. I hope that you vill forgiff me for my mistakes, because I really do care about you Hermioninny. I don't know vhy it took me so long to figure that out. I mjust go now, or else I vill be late." Viktor said. "Think about vhat I said Hermioninny." Viktor said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left her.

Hermione watched Viktor as he walked away. She gave a huge sigh and sank down into one of the lawn chairs. "What am I going to do now?" Hermione thought aloud. "Why does everything always have to be so complicated?"  
  


A/N-So, what do you think of this chapter? I know it didn't have much of Oliver in it, but he'll be in the next chapter a lot. Sorry it took me so long to update this, I have been really, really busy lately. I've had a lot of softball games lately, and I was sick this weekend. Also, it took me quite a while to write this chapter, I couldn't really decide what I wanted to happen in this chapter. I still don't know if I want to pair Hermione with Oliver or with Viktor. I can see this going either way. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I didn't really succeed so I hope you don't mind. That's my goal for this fic. I'm trying to write longer chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love getting reviews!  
  


Big thanks to Rikku, Clavel, JSUChic, Caitiy, Juvenus, DevilFireEyes, and Karate Chick, for reviewing the first chapter!


	3. A Friend's Good Advice

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


Love Never Dies

  
  


Chapter 3-A Friends Good Advice

  
  


Hermione spent the next hour and a half outside her tent watching all of the different people go by. Every once in a while she would see a familiar face. Parvati Patil and her twin sister Padma stopped and visited with Hermione for a while. They told her about all the good-looking wizards they had seen. Well, actually Parvati talked about them. Padma just kept rolling her eyes at her twin and giving Hermione a smile that just said 'my twin is crazy'. A few minutes after they left Seamus Finnagin and his best friend Dean Thomas stopped and talked to her. They asked how Harry and Ron were and Seamus informed her that Ireland would be beating Bulgaria just like they had in the last quidditch cup she had attended.

About an hour after Seamus and Dean left, Fred and George Weasley came and sat with Hermione for a while. They talked about the twins' new joke shop. Hermione loved hearing them talk about their shop because they were so excited and both smiled from ear to ear every time the shop was mentioned. They told her to watch the blackboard where the advertisements were written because Weasley's Wizard Weeze would have its own ad this year. She was so proud of the twins for never giving up on their dream of having their own shop. When she told them how proud she was, they promptly informed her that she was reminding them of their mother, and they asked her to stop.

After the twins left Hermione decided that she should make her way down to the stadium. On her way to the stadium she stopped to buy some souvenirs for Ron, Harry, and herself. She bought Harry and Ron each a flag that sang the national anthem and pins that had a picture of the quidditch players, and for herself she bought a figurine of Viktor, just like the one Ron had bought at the last Quidditch World Cup she had attended. She also got a pin that had a picture of Viktor scowling on it. Ron told her before she had left, that he would be supporting Ireland again, and Harry decided after careful consideration that he would be supporting Bulgaria this time. After a few minutes of arguing about who was going to win the Cup this year, Harry and Ron decided to place a bet on the match. Hermione laughed when she thought of the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. Ron had looked very serious as he shook Harry's hand, and Harry was smiling, his eyes shining with amusement. Harry had always thought that Ron's obsession with professional quidditch was very humorous.

"What are you laughing at?" Said a voice that was behind her.

Hermione jumped at the voice, but she quickly composed herself, and turned around and faced the man from which the voice had come. "Oliver, you scared me," Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Oliver said.

"That's okay. I was just thinking about Harry and Ron,' Hermione said.

"Oh, looks like you bought them souvenirs," Oliver said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "You don't think I would want this horrible flag that is singing the Irish Nation Anthem do you?"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't look to good if you were waving an Irish flag, and cheering for the Bulgarian seeker," Oliver said and smiled.

"Can you see me walking to my tent after the game wearing all green?" Hermione asked. "I can just see all of the Bulgarians staring at me and looking like I was crazy."

"I don't think they would be staring at you for too long. They'd probably tear you to pieces before you could do anything," Oliver said.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said. "That's why I'm going to take these souvenirs back to my tent now. Most of the Bulgarians are already in the stadium."

"That sounds like a good idea," Oliver said.

"Would you like to come with me?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to," Oliver replied.

As they walked, they talked about the old times when they were both at Hogwarts.

"Sometimes I miss being at Hogwarts," Oliver said. "Those days were some of the best of my life. There wasn't so much to worry about back then. Quidditch was always my biggest concern. I must have spent half of my time at Hogwarts inventing new plays and different strategies."

"I remember you sitting in a corner of the common room talking to yourself and pushing little figures around a model of the quidditch pitch," Hermione said.

"I always came up with my best ideas that way," Oliver said and when he saw that Hermione was laughing he spoke again in a more serious tone of voice, "Don't laugh, Hermione. It's really not funny. I loved that model."

"I'm not laughing at your model of the quidditch pitch," Hermione said. "I'm just remembering how you looked while you were playing with it. You were so serious and focused, and when you started talking to yourself, you got this crazy look in your eye. You looked like you belonged in St. Mungo's."

"You thought I was going crazy?" Oliver asked.

"No, I knew you were just very focused and that quidditch was important to you, but I am pretty sure you scared some of the 1st year students." Hermione said.

"I miss being quidditch captain," Oliver said. "I miss making decisions for the team. I felt like I was an important part of the team when I was the captain."

"But wasn't it really stressful?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I had more fun playing when I was in charge. It made me feeling important knowing that the Gryffindor team was using plays and strategies that I had thought up. It's really hard to go from being the most important person on the team during school, to only being a member of the reserve team." Oliver said.

"But you're not on the reserve team anymore," Hermione replied.

"Yes, but sometimes it feels like I still am," Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Ever since I graduated I've had to prove to everyone that I was a good quidditch player. I worked really hard, and now I'm finally on a team, but I still have to prove myself to people," Oliver said.

"Well, of course you do. You have to prove to everyone that you are going to be a good keeper for your team," Hermione said.

"Yes, but it's hard to prove to everyone that I work for that I should be the keeper on Chudley's team, when I know that no one wants me to play for them. Chudley only hired me to fill in until they can find someone better," Oliver said.

"Then I guess you'll just have to show them that there is no one better than you," Hermione said and stopped in front of her tent. They had walked all the way back by that time.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Oliver said, and then he took the souvenirs out of Hermione's arms, and walked into her tent. "Where do you want these?"

"Over on the table," Hermione said.

Oliver set down the souvenirs and then picked up one of the pins that had a picture of Viktor on it, and then handed it to her. "Don't you think you should wear this?" He asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I forgot I bought it." Then she turned it over in her had and looked at the picture, "I don't understand why he always looks so grumpy on these things."

"Maybe because it makes him look more intimidating," Oliver replied.

"Probably," Hermione said. "But he looks so much better when he smiles. I remember the first time I ever saw him. It was at the Quidditch World Cup the summer before my 4th year and I had seen about a million posters of him. On every one of them he had a scowl on his face just like this one." She said pointing to her button. "Anyway, he had just lost the match, and we were in the top box, so I got to see him up close right after the match. He was a terrible mess. His nose was broken and bleeding, and he was still holding the snitch which was crushed between his fingers. I was supporting Ireland, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for him."

"I remember that," Oliver replied. "I felt the same way. I respected him for catching the snitch when they were so far behind."

"So did I," Hermione said. "The next time I saw him was at Hogwarts during the triwizard tournament. Everyone made a big fuss about him being at Hogwarts. Most of the girls followed him around, and the boys all wanted him to be their friend. I've always thought it was pathetic how much people want to know someone just because they're famous. He spent most of his time in the library and I remember I got mad because his fan club would come in to spy on him. They were really distracting and I was trying to study. It's very hard trying to study Transfiguration when there is a group of six girls standing behind a bookshelf giggling."

Oliver laughed and said, "That sounds like you."

"Then one day before Christmas, Viktor walked up to me and asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him," Hermione said. "I was really surprised because he had never even talked to me before, but he explained that he had always went to the library to see me, but he had never had the courage to talk to me before. "

"And you told him you would go with him?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. The night of the ball we talked a lot. He was a lot different than I thought. He was kind and funny. He was just a great person to talk to and to be with," Hermione said. "I realized that he wasn't the sullen boy that I thought he was."

"You cared for him a lot," Oliver said.

"Yes I did. I thought I loved him," Hermione said.

"So why didn't he become your boyfriend then?" Oliver asked.

"Lots of reasons," Hermione said. "Come on. We need to start heading to the stadium. The match starts in less than an hour."

They walked out of the tent and started walking toward the stadium. Oliver assumed that Hermione didn't want to talk about Viktor anymore because she changed the subject so quickly, so he was about to bring up another topic when Hermione said, "I told you some of the reasons earlier. There was the press flocking around us, and me being too young, but we also didn't want to have a long distance relationship. It just seemed like the wrong time to have a relationship with him." Hermione said, then paused for a second and said, "You don't really want to hear about this, do you?"

"I don't mind," Oliver said. "It sounds like you need a friend to talk to. Keep talking, you'll feel better for getting it all out."

"I don't know why it's bothering me," Hermione said.

"Well, do you still have feelings for him?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think so, or at least I didn't before today. I finally accepted the fact that we were only going to be friends at the end of last year," Hermione said. "I was content with that, but then I saw Viktor again today, and he told me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend."

"So you're confused," Oliver replied.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "I had finally gotten over him. I didn't need him to care for me like that."

"And now you're not sure," Oliver said.

"Yes," Hermione said letting out a small sigh. "If this would have happened to me a year ago, I would have practically jumped into his arms, but I've changed since then. And I saw a different side of him today. He was jealous of you, Oliver."

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Oliver asked shocked by what he had just heard. "He is the best seeker in the world."

"He didn't like that you were with me. He thought that you were my boyfriend, and he didn't like it." Hermione said. "I guess seeing me with another man made him realize that he liked me as more than a friend."

"So what did you tell him?" Oliver asked.

"I told him that I had finally gotten over him. I told him that he had hurt me, and that it had been really difficult for me to 'just be friends,'" Hermione said.

"And then what did he say?" Oliver asked.

"And then he told me he was sorry and that he would try to make it up to me," Hermione said. "And then he left."

"Well, it sounds like he cares for you a lot," Oliver said.

"Do you think I should start dating him?" Hermione asked.

'I can't tell you the answer to that," Oliver said "But I can give you a little advice. You need to decide what you want out of your relationship with Viktor Krum. Do you want him to be your boyfriend or just your close friend? And if you want him to be your boyfriend, you need to ask yourself if you are willing to sacrifice your friendship with him, because if you break up, you probably won't stay friends."

"How did you get to know so much about relationships?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm telling you this from my own experience," Oliver said.

"Oh really?" Hermione said.

"I got my heart broken when I decided I wanted to date my best friend," Oliver said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied.

"It's all right," Oliver said. "It was a couple of years ago and I've learned from my mistakes. For the most part, I've gotten over her now. I've learned not to get involved with friends."

"Was she someone I knew?" Hermione asked when they stopped at the entrance to the stadium.

"No, she didn't go to school at Hogwarts," Oliver said and then quickly changed the subject. "Well, it looks like we're here. I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, Oliver." Hermione said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Oliver said and he turned and began climbing up the huge flight of stairs.

"And Oliver?" Hermione said.

"Oliver stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks for listening to me," Hermione said. "And thanks for giving me such good advice."

"No problem," Oliver said and he then continued climbing the steps.

  
  


A/N-Hi Everybody! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, I had a major case of writers block, and then ff.net went down, so it took a long time to get this up. Oh, and guess what. Today's my birthday! I'm getting old. I've been 17 for an hour and a minute already. So, everybody be really nice and review this chapter, because I love getting reviews! 

  
  


Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!


	4. The Quidditch Final

Love Never Dies

  
  


Chapter 4-

  
  


Hermione found her seat in one of the top boxes. She sat next to Viktors 15 year old brother, Vance, who gave her a Bulgarian flag and said, "Here Hermioninny. You need this. It's for good luck, you know."

"Thanks Vance," Hermione said taking the flag from him. "We wouldn't want Bulgaria to lose because I didn't have a flag to wave now would we."

Vance flashed her a smile, "And besides, all of the Bulgarian fans would have thought you were ashamed of us if you didn't have one," Vance said.

"They would think I was ashamed of being a Bulgarian supporter just because I wasn't waving a Bulgarian flag?" Hermione said mockingly.

"Of course," Vance said. 'Ve vould haff thought that you were stuck up and that you didn't vant to have anything to do vith us."

"I guess I better get to waving then," Hermione said and then waved her flag enthusiastically. "There. Now no one can say that I'm stuck up."

"Ah, that's so much better," Vance said and then patted her on the shoulder. "But you know what you're missing?"

"What am I missing?" Hermione asked and rolled her eyes at him.

"Vell, I see you have a pin, but do you have any of these things?" Vance asked while pulling a bag out from underneath his chair.

"What is all this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's just a few souvenirs I picked up, Hermioninny," Vance said.

"A few?" Hermione said and shifted her gaze down to the bulging bag. "Did you leave anything for other people to buy?"

"Of course I left some," Vance said. "I just bought one of everything I saw."

"Even a flag from Ireland?" Hermione teased.

"Of course I didn't buy anything that was Irish. Who vould vant such ugly things anyway?" Vance said defensively.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and laughed, "So what are you going to do with all of that stuff?"

"I'll probably put these things all over Viktor's room while he's asleep," Vance said with a mysterious grin on his face. "You know how much he likes all of these things that they sell."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said sarcastically, "He especially loves the posters. One of his favorite things about being a famous quidditch player is getting photographed."

They both laughed because they both knew that Viktor thought there was nothing worse than getting his picture taken. "So, how many posters did you get?" Hermione asked.

"I think that there are about fifteen," Vance replied.

"When are you going to put them up in his room?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a few days after we get home," Vance said.

"I wish I could see his reaction. He's going to be so mad at you," Hermione said.

"He'll get over it," Vance said. "He alvays does."

"Yes, he does," Hermione said. "I guess you're lucky that he has a soft spot for you. Although sometimes I wonder why he lets you get off so easily. You're always terrorizing him in some way or another."

"I only do it so he has a little bit of excitement in his life," Vance said. "He's alvays vay to serious."

"You make me glad that I'm an only child," Hermione said.

"Ah, you know you vish I vas you're little brother, Hermioninny," Vance said. "Think of all of the things you vould have missed out on if you didn't know me."

Hermione paused for a second, looking like she was deep in thought, and then said. "Hmmm, you mean like that time when you cursed my hair while I was sleeping so that it turned blue, or the time you hid all of my books in the shed in your backyard."

"Oh, and you can"t forget about the time when I gave you candy from your red haired friends' joke shop."

"Oh, you mean when I turned into a canary?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Vance said. "If I vouldn't haff given you those sweets then you vould haff never found out how much better you look as a canary."

"Oh, that's clever, Vance," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I know," Vance said. "See, vouldn't you vant that sort of thing to happen to you every day?"

"No, I wouldn't," Hermione said. "I still am very glad that I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"That's just because you haven't gotten to know the real me," Vance said. "In the inside I'm really sveet and loveable."

"Oh, you mean under all of those layers of mischief?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly," Vance said. "I'm sure Viktor vould tell you how sveet and loveable I really am."

"No, he'd tell me that you are a pain in the arse and not worth giving the time of day to," Hermione said.

"You're just jealous because he likes me better than you,' Vance said putting his hands on his hips. Hermione looked at him sharply and then the both started laughing.

"Why do we always end up fighting like a couple of five year olds when we're together?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's such an enjoyable past time," Vance said. "And because we're good at arguing."

"Yes, that's true," Hermione said. "Nobody else will argue with me for that long. Most people end up getting really upset with me and walking off."

"They valk avay from you because they know that you ver right," Vance said. "Don't you hate being right all the time?"

"No, not really," Hermione replied.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Vance said. "I don't hate being right all of the time either."

Just then Mrs. Krum entered the box. Mrs. Krum asked, "Were you two having another one of your spats?"

"Yes, but it was just a small one," Hermione replied.

"I think you two fight al of the time because you're so much alike," Mrs. Krum said. "You're both extremely stubborn, and you're not afraid to say vhats on your mind."

"Yes, mother. We know," Vance said. "But that's probably the reason vhy ve're friends."

"Ah, that's right," Mrs. Krum said. Then the announcer began to introduce the players from Ireland. "Oh, the match is starting!"

For the next hour, the three said very little. Their only words were "Oh, come on Viktor!", or "What? That was a foul!" Vance spoke more than his mother and Hermione did because he knew much more about the sport than they did. He knew all of the players and often yelled at them when they did something wrong and cheered loudly when a goal was scored. Viktor didn't do a lot that first hour because the snitch hadn't yet made an appearance. He did use the Wronsky Feint a few time, but Ireland's new seeker wasn't quite as gulliable as Aidan Lunch had been. They didn't really talk to each other because they were very into the game. They didn't notice anything that was going on around them. They would not have even noticed Viktors father, except when he entered the box he said, "Sorry I'm late. I was takling to a reporter for the Daily Prophet. He wants to do an interview with Viktor after the match is over."

Vance tore his eyes away from the match and said, "You didn't tell the reporter that Viktor vould talk to him did you?"

"Yes, of course I told him that Viktor vould do the interview," Mr. Krum said. "It vould be very good publicity for him. And he needs the exposure."

"Needs the exposure? Sure father. Like Viktor doesn't already have enough fans." Vance said.

"I don't vant to here a lecture from you." Mr. Krum said maliciously.

Vance didn't listen to his threat and asked, "Vhy vould you tell him that Viktor vould do the interview anyway, father? You know he hates being interviewed. And besides Hemrione is here. He vould not vant to talk to a reporter while she is here. He'll vant to spend as much time as he can vith Hermione."

Mr. Krum sent Hermione a look of disapproval and said sternly, "He vill give this interview." Then he started speaking to his son in Bulgarian. They spoke in their native language for a couple of minutes, but then Mrs. Krum said something in Bulgarian, and they stopped talking, but they still gave each other lethal looks.

The four sat in silence for the rest of the match. It seemed that the argument that Mr. Krum had instigated had ruined everyone's mood. I n fact even when Viktor caught the snitch forty-five minutes later sealing Bulgaria's victor, none of them seemed to cheer as loudly as they shoul have.

They left their box after the match was over and Bulgaria had accepted the cup and hurried down to the field so taht they would be able to talk to Viktor after his team finished their victory lap. They had to fight their way downstairs because everyone was trying to leave the stadium at the same time. By the time they got to the field, Viktor was already their talking to one of the other players, a beater named Ivan.

Mr. Krum was the first to speak to Viktor and he said, "You played a good game son. Now, it is time for you to talk vith some of the reporters. There is a nice young vomen from the Daily Prophet that I vant you to talk to. She just started vriting for the Prophet this year, and she just graduated from Durmstrung last year. You might know her. Her name is katarina Vlotski."

"Sorry father, I don't believe I've ever met her," Viktor said mildly.

"So are you ready to talk vith her?" His father asked. "I'll go get her right away."

"I'm sorry father, but I don't vant to speak vith any reporters right now," Viktor said.

"Vell, vhy not, Viktor?" Mr. Krum who was obviously very offended asked. "You haff your career to think about you know. Quidditch is the most important thing in your life!"

"I'm sorry father, but quidditch is not the most important thing in my life. It never has been. There are many thing that are much more important," Viktor said while looking at Hermione.

Hermione wanted to prevent an argument so she said, "You really had an excellent match, Victor. I'm very proud of you."

"Ah, thanks Hermioninny," Viktor said and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you vere here to vatch me. I feel like I play better vhen I know that you are vatching me. I vish that you could come to more of my matches."

"So do I Viktor, but next year after graduation, I'll try to go to a lot more of your quidditch matches. I love watching you play."

"And you can sit vith us every Game," Vance said. "You'll give me some one to talk to, that way I von't get board when Bulgaria plays bad teams."

"Oh, you mean it would give you someone to bother all the time," Hermione teased.

"That too," Vance replied.

"Vhat did I tell you Vance," Viktor said. "You can never think a team is horrible because if you do, they'll surprise you and take a victory from you."

"I know, I know," Vance said. "You don't have to lecture me."

"Sorry Vance," Viktor said. "I don't mean to preach I just..."

"You know Viktor," Mr Krum interupted. "Now vould be the perfect time to talk to that reporter I told you about. She's right over there"

"I told you I'm not going to talk to any reporters right now, and vhen I do talk to a reporter I vill pick who I talk to. I hate talking to reporters who just vant to write a story that sells, not one that is the actual truth," Viktor said. "Every time I have ever talked to a reporter that you pick out, they end up writing a bunch of lies about me."

"Fine, Viktor. I vill never try to help you again. You don't appreciate anything I haff ever done for you." Mr. Krum said and then walked away.

"Viktor sighed softly and his mother said. "Dopn't vorry Viktor. He just vants vhat is best for you."

"Yes, I guess so," Viktor said and looked in the direction his father had just gone in.

"Ah, Viktor. Don't vorry. You should be celebrating. Vhy don't you take Hermioninny somvhere. You haff more catching up to do." Vance said.

"But vhat are you and Mother giong to do?" Viktor asked.

"Ve'll be celebrating of course. The party has already begun back at the camp," Mrs. Krum said. "You two go on and haff fun catching up."

"Vell okay then," Viktor said. "Come on Hermioninny. "I know just vhat ve should do."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Viktor said. "I'll valk you back to your tent. How long will it take you to get ready?"

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Novhere fancy. Just vear regular clothes," Viktor said.

"Okay. Can you give me an hour, please?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Viktor said.

When they arrived at Hermione's tent Viktor said, "I'll come by in an hour then."

"Okay, Viktor. I'll be ready." was Hermione's reply.


	5. Complications, complications

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. Except the plot. That's mine.  
  


Love Never Dies  
  


Chapter 5-Complications, complications  
  


Hermione was waiting for Victor outside her tent when he arrived exactly one hour later. She was a little nervous about what the night might bring. After all the talk she had with Viktor earlier that day had left a lot of questions unanswered. She still didn't know what she wanted from her relationship with Viktor.

"Hello, Hermioninny," Viktor said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I guess so," Hermione replied. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace quiet," Viktor said. "I can not stand being around any more people. They drive me crazy. All this talk about quidditch. And everyone vants to be near me. They think I am a hero. All I did vas catch a little golden ball that flies. It's not like I defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I leave that to you and your friends." 

"Well, thank God for that. No one would want you in harms way. Who would be the world famous Bulgarian seeker if you were off fighting You-Know-Who," Hermione joked. "Your fans wouldn't know what to do."

"I don't know," Viktor said. "It could be good publicity. Maybe I could save you from the clutches of evil. I could be an even bigger hero."

"Yes, I can see the headlines now. Bulgarian Seeker Risks Life for Ordinary Witch." Hermione said while laughing. "That would make you popular with the witches as well as the wizards. They could think that you could save them too."

"Yes, I suppose so. And besides, it's not like I am too famous already," Viktor said sarcastically. "Maybe then I could have my picture in the papers every day instead of just every other day."

"Yes, maybe that could be arranged. Next time we fight You-Know-Who I'll be sure to owl you so that you can get in on the fight," Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermioninny. I'll look forward to that owl," Viktor said.

"Are we planning on going anywhere or are we just going to stand here and make jokes all night?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose we can go somewhere."

"Well, that's nice to know."

The pair started walking along the road, past all the tents, and people stopped them every so often to ask for an autograph or a picture with Viktor. It took them a good half hour to get past all the tents to a car that was waiting for them.

Viktor opened the door for Hermione and said, "Aren't you glad no one can stop us for autographs now?"

Extremely glad. It must be a rough life being famous," she said with a smile.

"Oh, yes. It is."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now? Or do I only get to know that wherever we're going is quiet."

"I don't know if I should tell you or not. I know how much you love surprises."

"Viktor. Don't be so mean."

"Ah, now it's settled. You're never going to know."

"Fine. I didn't want to know anyway."

Viktor laughed as she crossed her arms and pretended to be mad. The sat in silence for a few minutes while the car moved at a rapid pace.

"This is a magical car isn't it?"

"Of course."

"So, then, are we almost there?"

"We're very close."

"Good, I don't think I can take the suspense much longer," Hermione said a little sarcastically.

Viktor laughed, and they sat there in a comfortable silence until the car stopped a few minutes later.

"Vell ve're here." Viktor said and got out of the car to open the door for Hermione. They were in a clearing in a forest where the moonlight shone through the trees and the "Vhat do you think?"

"Well this was definitely not what I was expecting," Hermione said. "Where are we anyway."

"I found Karkaroff found this spot during the triwizard tournament."

"We're by Hogwarts?"

"Vell, ve are somevhat near. I alvays got special treatment from Karkaroff vhile I vas in school. I told him I needed somevhere quiet vhere I could think about my strategies for the tournament and vell, about you. So, he found this spot for me. It vas one of the only things I am grateful to him for. He vas not a good man, that Karkaroff."

"No, he wasn't, Viktor. But I'm glad you have someplace like this to come to." 

"I hafn't been her for quite some time. There's no time now, and it's so far from vhere I am." Viktor said and took her arm and lead her to a soft tuff of grass underneath a huge tree. "But, I thought it vould be a nice, peaceful place to take you. Are you hungry Hermioninny?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I am a little hungry."

"Vell, that is good. I brought some sandviches, because I new I vould be hungry after the match and I don't suppose you haff eaten at all today."

"I had a little bit, here and there."

"I also didn't think that you vould vant to go to some fancy restaurant vith no privacy, and cameras in our faces. Besides, I am tired of eating fancy food. I vanted something simple for once."

"There are so few things in your life that are simple, Viktor. You must hate it."

"I do hate all the parties and the functions I haff to attend. Vhy should I haff to meet the ministers daughter for lunch or the owner of the Bulgarian team at some fancy party?" Viktor said with I say. "I am just a person like everyone else. There is nothing special about me, except that I am good at some game."

"I know, Viktor. You are not the type of person that enjoys the attention. But I do know one thing. You love quidditch. There is nothing you would rather do for the rest of your life."

"That is true, Hermione. But there is so much more to being a quidditch player than just playing the game. I haff to be a celebrity, and I am not made for that. My father loves it. He loves the attention, he loves the reporters. He says he's just doing vhat is best for me, but know he really doesn't care about me and vhat I think. It is not enough for him that I am considered the best seeker in the vorld. He doesn't understand that I don't vant to be famous. I don't vant to marry some reporter who vould just write everything about me, or a singer who only vants to be married to me because I am famous."

"I'm sure he only vants you to be happy. He probably thinks that if you married one of the beautiful women that he has introduced to you, they will make you happy. Most men dream of marrying someone like that. I'm sure that he only wants to make you happy, and that is the only way he feels he can. I won't argue with you that he should find some better way to do so, and that he shouldn't push you the way he does, but I don't think he knows any better ways to show you that he loves."

"No, Hermioninny. My father doesn't love me. He loves vhat I have done for him. He loves that he has gone from a poor unknown man to a rich powerful man. He only vants me to be famous because it vill help him. And he doesn't care if I am happy. He knows that the only voman that vill ever make me happy is you. But, he doesn't stop pushing those other vomen on me. He doesn't care about me."

"Oh, Viktor I don't know what to say." Hermione said and sank to the ground to lean on the back of the tree.

"You don't haff to say anything, Hermioninny. Just sit here with me for a while." He said and put his arms around her. They sat silently for a while just sitting under the tree thinking.

"Hermioninny?"

"Yes, Viktor."

"I haff to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I...I love you." He said softly and leaned over and kissed her.

Hermione stared at him blankly for a few seconds before she said, "What? What do you mean? You can't tell me this now. I don't want to her that from you now. I just can't...Viktor, I just don't..."

"It's alright Hermione. I knew it vould confuse you if I said it. But, I just thought that you should know."

"I....Viktor...I just don't know. I don't know what to tell you. Now is not the right time for this. We can't have a relationship. I am still in school, and I won't ever be able to see you. I can...We can't...I just don't know." She said then buried her face in her hands.

"Hermioninny, don't vorry. I love you. I vill vait until you are ready. I just vanted you to know how I feel." Viktor said then put his arms around her again and drew her up to him so that her head was on his shoulder. "Now, come, sveetheart. I can see that this vas too much for you. Let's get you back to the campsite. You sleep on it. You vill feel better tomorrow."

"Yes, okay Viktor. I think that is a very good idea." Hermione said as he lead her back to the car.

They had a very silent ride home. Viktor kept his arm around Hermione and from time to time looked down at her lovingly. Hermione sat in a sort of daze, trying to think logically about what he had told her. She found out very soon that love can not ever be explained even with logic.

When they got back to the campsite Viktor walked Hermione to her tent. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before promising her that he would come see her again the next day. While he was walking off she called to him.

"Viktor?"

"Yes, Hermioninny."

"You were right to tell me what you did, Viktor. I needed to know. Thank you. I have never had a greater compliment than the one you paid me tonight."

Viktor smiled and said, "Vell, that is a shame. You deserve many compliments such as the one I gave you. I really do love you, Hermioninny. Sleep vell."

"Oh and Viktor?"

"Yes, Hermioninny?"

"I never got that sandwich you promised me."

Viktor laughed and said, "Maybe I vill get you one tomorrow."

Hermione entered her tent and laid down in her bed for a while and tried to take Viktor's advice about sleeping on it, but she couldn't. She decided to take a little walk around the grounds. Most people were still up and celebrating the victory anyway. When she stepped out of her tent Oliver was standing outside.

"Hi, Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a little walk and I thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing."

"Well, I guess I'm doing okay."

"Did you fix that little problem you had with Krum?"

"No, I just don't know what to do."

"I didn't mean to scare you with what I told you earlier. Not all relationships turn out the way mine did. I don't know why I told you about mine. I guess I just got carried away."

"No, it was a good thing you told me. I wouldn't have thought about what would happen if we dated and then broke up. Viktor is one of my close friends. I don't want to lose him."

"I know."

"But, today he told me that he loved me."

"Ah, and that changes everything. Do you love him?"

"I don't know anymore. I thought I did, but for some reason I couldn't tell him that I loved him too. It just seemed wrong. I'm so confused."

"I believe it, Hermione. There is nothing more confusing than love."

"You sound so wise, when you talk about love and about relationships."

Oliver laughed and said, "If only that were true."

"I know. What Viktor and I have is so complicated. I only get to see him a couple of times a year, and when I do get to see him it is usually at one of his quidditch matches. I don't know if I can love him, Oliver. Sometimes it seems as though I don't even know him. Especially after today. Shouldn't you be able to tell when someone is in love with you? It's like this whole revelation about him being in love with me came about in what a total of eleven hours? This morning he thought of me as nothing but a friend, and then when he saw me with you he got very jealous, and now, this evening after his quidditch match, he took me to a beautiful spot in the forest near Hogwarts, which is his favorite spot in the world, and he decides that he loves me. Is it just me or is that a bit sudden?"

"Wooh, he took you all the way to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. How can he fall in love with me in a day?"

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe he just thinks he's in love with you. He's probably just worried about losing you."

"Yeah, losing me to you. I don't even know you very well. This is the first time we've talked since you were still in Hogwarts."

"I know. I never said he had any real reason to be jealous." Oliver said and laughed a little. "At least not yet."

Hermione gave him a little smile and said, "Oliver, I'm trying to be serious."

"Who says I wasn't being serious?" Oliver joked.

"Anyway," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I guess I can see how he could be so worried about losing you. I mean look at you, you're this great, smart, funny, pretty young woman who he has cared a great deal for since he met you. You're obviously very important to him. And then you see him at his quidditch match, the bloody Quidditch World Cup, and you are with me, a ruggidly handsome Scottish man who makes all the women swoon. What's not to be jealous about?"

"Oliver, I was serious."

"I know. It seems to me that you act seriously way too often. Lighten up, Hermione. It's not the end of the world that one of the most famous quidditch players in the world is in love with you. Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'm sure that you will have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, I will." Hermione said. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can I come see you sometime? That is if you're not to busy."

"Of course you can, Hermione. You don't have to ask. Merlin knows I haven't been asking every time I come see you. And besides, I like talking you, and I don't mind hearing about the problems in your love life. It's really quite entertaining," Oliver said while grinning sheepishly. 

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks for all your help, Oliver." And then she leaned over and gave him a nice long hug to show that she meant it. "You really helped me loosen up a bit. I'm glad you came by tonight."

"No problem, Hermione." Oliver said. "So, you're going to come see me tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." Hermione said as Oliver pulled away from the hug."

"Good, so am I." Oliver said. "Now go to bed. It must be well past your bedtime."

"Yes, father." Hermione joked. "I have entirely too many men in my life looking out for me. I should make more friends that are girls."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver." Hermione said as she watched him leave.

When Hermione found herself lying in her bed for the second time that night, she one more quidditch player on her mind than she had before. Oliver Wood was this kind, funny, charming man whom she had not really talked to since his Hogwarts days. Hermione couldn't understand why he wanted to talk to her. They had never been close friends, but she supposed that he missed his Hogwart's days and any reminder of the past was welcome. Whatever the reason Oliver had for talking to her, she was very glad for his company. It was nice to have someone that really seemed to care about what she said and what she thought. Hermione was grateful that he was at the Quidditch World Cup. Oliver Wood was incredible man.

While Hermione was lying in her bed thinking of Oliver, Oliver was walking home and thinking of how much he liked Hermione. He had never really know her before, but he now understood why Viktor Krum was so impressed with the many different aspects of Hermione Granger's character. Not only was she beautiful in a natural way, she was also smart, funny, and quite cute really. Especially when he teased her, she always seemed to give him this look that showed that she didn't really want to laugh, but somehow she couldn't help it. Yes, Hermione Granger was an incredible woman.  
  


A/N-I know I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm sorry, I'm in college now and I don't have much time to write, but I will try. I haven't deserted this fic. Thanks for all the reviews. They made me want to write. And, anyway this chapter was one of my longer chapters. As of right now it is 2,950 words. Thanks, everyone!


	6. Questions, Questions, Questions

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot, and the few people I made up, and notice I made up someone new this chapter.

  
  


Love Never Dies

  
  


Chapter 6-Questions, Questions, Questions

  
  


Hermione woke to the shouts of Bulgarian fans. She smiled as she remembered Viktor's big victory, and she then thought about the conversation they had the previous night. She stretched, briefly debated staying in bed all day, but finally decided to get up. Then she went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. After she was dressed she left her tent to go find some breakfast.

She was enjoying watching all the people: the young couples with their children, the young boys running around, animatedly discussing the World Cup, and the older witches and wizards sitting around idly chatting. It amazed her to see so many people still at the site. The last Quidditch World Cup she had been at everyone had left as soon as possible. The appearance of the dark mark had scared most, and they had been eager to get away. 

She liked the crowds of people; she liked the way everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives, even the fans from Ireland were somewhat cheerful. She heard many Irish fans say, "Just you wait until next year. We'll be back, and next year we'll win!"

After walking around for about fifteen minutes, Hermione bought some breakfast from one of the many venders. She found a spot on one of the benches that were spread throughout the area, and sat down to enjoy her breakfast, and watch the people around her.

Her plan for the morning was to find Oliver and spends some time with him. She wasn't ready to talk to Viktor, yet. She still needed some time to think before she talked with him about their conversation. A part of her just wanted to forget about what he had told her. She wanted their relationship to stay as it had been, at least for another year until she graduated from Hogwarts. 

While Hermione was contemplating her relationship with Viktor, Oliver was stopping by her house. He assumed she had either went somewhere with Viktor or went out to get some breakfast, so he decided to get some breakfast himself, on the off-chance that he would meet her while he was eating. After all, he had to eat sometime, and if he ran into Hermione, then he'd have some company. 

As it turned out, the two ran into each other as she was walking back to her tent, and he was walking to get some breakfast.

"I went by your tent, earlier. I wondered if you had gone to get yourself some breakfast," Oliver said. "I was just on my way to get some myself."

"Oh, don't let me keep you from it. You need to eat."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Well, okay. I was going to come find you later on anyway."

"I guess, great minds think alike." Oliver said then began a more serious conversation. "How are you doing tonight? Are you thinking any more clearly than you were yesterday?"

"No, not really. I still don't know what I'm going to tell Viktor the next time I see him."

"That's okay. Sometimes it's not easy trying to figure out how you feel."

"Tell me about it. I don't think I've ever been so confused. And this is not something I can read about in a book." Then Hermione thought of all of the self-help books that existed in the muggle world. "Well, I take that back. I probably could read about it in a book, but it probably wouldn't help me much."

Oliver was confused and simply said, "I guess so."

"I take it you didn't ever take muggle studies. In the muggle world, there are about a million books that are designed to help you help yourself. Self-help books their called."

Oliver still look pretty confused so Hermione said, "Don't worry. It's not important."

"Well, okay then." He said, and then they walked companionable in silence for a few minutes.

After a little while Hermione said, "So, where exactly are we going, Oliver?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Oliver said. "Anywhere with food."

"Well, that should be easy enough."

Oliver laughed and then said, "Yeah, I don't think we'll have any problems."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, then she bumped into someone, and sent the person to the ground. "Oh, excuse me," Hermione said. "I'm so sorry."

The young woman got up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. "Oh, that's alright," she said, sounding a little bit perturbed. She was about to walk away when she looked up at them. "Oh good Merlin, Oliver. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Uh, Pendelyn. I didn't know you were here." 

"I came with my brother," Pendalyn said. "I've also been working while I was here."

"Oh, how is Grayson? I haven't seen him since...well, you know."

"He's fine. Very busy, as always." 

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, are you going to introduce me to your friend, Oliver?" Pendelyn said as she casually glanced at Hermione. Oliver seemed shocked, but Pendelyn seemed to be very composed. Hermione wondered who this woman was.

"What?" Oliver said then remembered he was with Hermione. "Oh, this is Hermione Granger, a friend from Hogwarts. Hermione this is Pendelyn Lane."

Hermione stuck out her hand for the stranger. "It's nice to meet you Pendelyn."

"Nice to meet you too, Hermione." Pendelyn said as she shook her hand. She didn't return Hermione smile, she just looked at her cooly. "I've heard of you before. You are with Viktor Krum aren't you."

"Viktor and I are friends, if that's what you mean." Hermione said in return. She was beginning to wonder why this woman was giving her that calm calculative stare. What had she ever done, or was this Oliver's ex-girlfriend?

"From what the papers say, you are more than just good friends," Pendelyn said as she pulled a newspaper from out of the purse she carried. "It says here that you and Mr. Krum are soon to be engaged."

Hermione took the paper from Pendelyn and stared at the picture of her and Viktor after the Quidditch World Cup. He was holding her closely and smiling as he talked to his brother. "Well, you can't believe everything you read. I've been the victim of many journalists who like to draw conclusions."

Oliver stared at Hermione and then switched his gaze back to Pendelyn. "I don't suppose you wrote that article, Pendelyn."

"Well, Oliver, you are exactly right. This is my work." She said and shot a sharp glare in Hermione's direction.

"Well, Miss Lane. I think that you should check your facts before you write your stories. I don't like lies being written about me." Hermione said.

"There not lies, I got them from a reliable source," was Pendelyn retort. 

"Oh, really. And who was this reliable source that seems to know everything about me?" 

"One of the members of the Bulgarian team. It seems that's what Viktor Krum has told all of his teammates."

Hermione turned white, but didn't say anything else.

Oliver taking the cue that she was very upset said, "Well, Pendelyn ,we really must be going. Give my best to your family."

"Oh, yes of course, Oliver. And Miss Granger, I would talk to that friend of yours."

"Thanks for the advice, Miss Lane," Hermione shot back.

"Oh, that's no problem at all," Pendelyn said as she walked away. "Keep in touch Oliver."

After she had walked away Hermione said, "Who was that?"

"Um, a very nasty lady."

"I could tell that. How do you know her?"

"We grew up together. Her brother was my best friend. He's the head of some important company, and she is the next Rita Skeeter. Too bad she actually has talent as a writer."

"Yeah, she's horrible." Hermione said. "Do you think what she said about Viktor was true?"

"Honestly, Hermione, Pendelyn is nasty, but she's not a liar, especially not when it comes to her work," Oliver said. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I think you should talk to him about it."

"I was afraid of that," she said and sighed. "Can we sit down for a bit, Oliver? I'm tired of walking."

"Sure," Oliver said and looked around. "Why don't we go in this place? I've heard that it has good food, and you can sit down for a little while."

"Okay, Oliver," she said softly and was quiet while he led her to a table at the back of the little café. She stayed quiet even while a waiter came over to there table and took their order. She didn't even notice when Oliver ordered her a glass of pumpkin juice. 

Only when the waiter came back to their table and set down the glass in front of her did she speak. She said thank you to the waiter, and then looked questioningly up at Oliver.

He smiled at her and said, "I thought about getting you a butterbeer but I think it's too early in the morning for that."

"Your probably right," Hermione said with a smile. "Sorry I've been such poor company. I've been thinking about when and what I'll say to Viktor."

"Why don't you try to not worrying about that right now?" Oliver said.

"I don't know, if I can, Oliver. Why would he tell people that we were getting engaged?" Hermione asked. 

"Maybe he just told his teammates he'd like to ask you to marry him, and they just drew the conclusion that you would say yes," Oliver reasoned.

"I don't think any of the other players would tell the press that, unless they thought it was absolutely true. They don't usually even talk to reporters," Hermione said. "Are you sure that this Pendelyn Lane is to be trusted?"

"Yes, I've known her for a long time, and I know that she is a downright wretched individual, but she loves her job, and she loves to write about things that are controversial and will hurt people, but she won't write anything unless it's true. She's always taken pride in the fact that she is brutally honest." Oliver said.

"But I still can't see any of Viktor's teammates talking to a reporter about Viktor and I," Hermione said.

"Pendelyn is a very persuasive woman. She always gets what she wants."

"Well, good for her," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Now, Hermione. Let's talk about something else. I'm getting tired of talking about what Viktor may or may not have said. You'll find out soon enough, so just relax for a while."

"Okay, Oliver. So what do you want to talk about."

"I don't know. Tell me about your plans for next year."

"I hope that I will be head girl. I've always work very hard and I'm at the top of our class."

"Well, yes, I knew that. Everyone knows that Hermione Granger is smart." Oliver teased. "Harry used to complain that you studied too much, and never had any time for fun."

"Hey, I've loosened up a lot since then."

"Yeah, sure," Oliver teased.

"I have."

"Anyway, what do you think you'll do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I was think about working for the Ministry of Magic."

"What department?"

"I haven't decided, yet. I was thinking about the Department of Mysteries or the International Magical Office of Law."

"Are you just the ambitious one," Oliver said teasingly.

"I just want to make a difference in the magical world. I want to be challenged with my work every day. I would hate to have a job that was boring and I dreaded going to every day.

"I understand, completely. Why do you think I play quidditch for a living. It's best job in the world. I get paid an obscene amount of money to play my favorite game every day."

Hermione laughed, "What do you think you'll do after you retire from quidditch?"

"Me retire? Never!" Oliver said. "I'm going to play quidditch until I die."

"Yeah, okay, Oliver. You just keep telling yourself that."

"Well, seriously, I don't really know what I'll do after I retire. Maybe I'll teach at Hogwarts, or work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"I could see you taking over for Madam Hooch some day."

"So could I. I always loved Hogwarts."

"I do too, and to think I never even new it existed until I was eleven. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without magic."

"Oh, you're a muggleborn aren't you?" Oliver asked. "I had forgotten. That must have been odd, coming here."

"Yes, it was odd. I was scared at first. I didn't think it was real, but then I thought about all of the times I had felt different from all of the other kids in my school, and I remembered all the times that odd things happened to me. Things I could never before explain, and then I wasn't scared anymore. I was excited."

"I grew up around magic. I've been playing quidditch since I was seven. I remember getting my Hogwarts letter. I was so nervous, and afraid that it wouldn't come, that I would be a squib."

"But it did come."

"Yes, it did. I was so excited, my mum said I was the biggest prat that day. She said I wouldn't stay in one spot for more than a few seconds." He smiled at the memory.

"Those were the days."

"Now, we're older and have more things to worry about."

"Yes, I know what you mean." Hermione said. "The seventh year is always the hardest."

"Yes, it is, but you'll be fine. It was the hardest year, I ever had, but it was also the most rewarding."

"What did you want to be when you were in that last year at Hogwarts?"

"Well, obviously a quidditch player." 

"Yes, but didn't you have a backup plan?"

"Actually, I didn't have a backup plan. It was probably stupid of me, but I didn't want to think of ever doing anything other than playing quidditch."

"Oh," was all Hermione could think of as a reply.

They sat in silence then. Oliver finished up the breakfast that had appeared on the table, sometime during their discussion. They didn't speak much more while the were in the café. Oliver paid and they left the eating place.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked Oliver.

"Actually, I think that you should go find Viktor and talk things through with him."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I suppose I've put it off enough."

"Yes, I can tell it's been on your mind. You'll feel better when you find out for sure."

"Will I get to see you again before you leave?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"I'll come by your tent before I leave." Oliver said and then gave her a small hug. "When are you leaving?"

"At 6:00 tonight, I think."

"I'll be sure to come by, before then. I'm sure you'll want someone to talk to."

"Your right about that," Hermione said. "Oliver?"

"Yes,"

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, Hermione. You've nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm scared about what Viktor will tell me. I don't want him to want to marry me."

"It's okay, Hermione."

"I'm seventeen. I'm too young to be engaged."

"I agree with you there, but most people in the wizarding world get married young."

"You didn't."

"No, I didn't. I haven't found the right person yet."

"What about your ex-girlfriend. The one who was your best friend?"

"Well, she's not here now is she?"

"No."

"I guess she wasn't the one for me then," Oliver said. "Now, quit stalling Hermione. I know you'll make the right decision about Viktor Krum. It may not be the one he wants, but it'll be the right one for you."

"I'll see you later, Oliver."

"Yes, you will, Hermione." Oliver said as she walked off toward the Bulgarian section of the campground.

"She's an odd girl, that Hermione." Oliver thought. "Most girls would love to have the most famous quidditch player in the world, but I guess being famous isn't enough for her. She doesn't want to be a trophy wife. She's ambitious and smart enough to get what she wants. She'll not put up with lies especially from someone she cares about. That girl is something special. Whomever she finally chooses will be a luck man."

  
  


A/N-I finally finished this chapter. But hey, I'm getting better. This chapter took way less time to come out than the last one did. You all should consider yourselves lucky. I wrote this instead of my sociology paper. I'm going to try to update soon, but I am after all a busy girl. Have a happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I know I will. Oh, and I think the next chapter will be called Answers, Answers, Answers. Imagine that.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Answers, Answers, Answers

  
  


Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot, and the few people I made up.

  
  


Love Never Dies

  
  


Chapter 7-Answers, Answers, Answers

  
  


Hermione found Viktor waiting at her tent, pacing back and forth. "Vhere haff you been?" He asked. "I haff been vaiting here for you for almost an hour."

"I went to get some breakfast and I ran into Oliver."

"Ahh, him," Viktor said and scowled.

"Yes, him. He is my friend."

"I know." 

"I vas hoping that I could take you to breakfast, but I guess I'm too late now."

"Yeah, I went on my own. Bought something to eat from one of the venders."

"I see," Viktor replied. "So, vhat did you and that Oliver man talk of?"

"Well, we talked about Hogwarts, and about what I was going to do after I graduated."

"Really, and what are you going to do after you graduate?" Viktor asked.

Hermione started to reply, and then stopped and turned and looked at him. She realized how much he didn't know about her. How much he had never bothered to ask about. She didn't answer him. She just stood there and stared up at him.

"Vhat? Did I ask something wrong?" 

"No, it's just I can't believe that you don't know what I want to do when I graduate."

"Vell, you neffer told me, Hermioninny."

"Because you never asked."

"Vell, I suppose that if it vas that important to you, you vould haff said something to me."

"It's my life. Is there anything less important?"

"Vell, no. I suppose not."

"Why didn't you ever ask me?"

"Well, I don't know."

"As long as we've known each other, you still don't know something as simple as what I want to do with my life. That's something you should know about the person you are in love with."

"Hermioninny, I'm sorry I never asked. I'm asking now."

"Yes, you are." She said. "I just realized something, Viktor."

"Yes, vhat is it?"

"I realized that you can't possible be in love with me like you say. You don't even know me."

"Hermioninny, but I do love you. I think I alvays haff."

"No, you may have thought you did, but there are so many things that you don't know about me." She paused and then began again. "And obviously you don't really care."

"But I do."

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Vhat do you mean?" Viktor said with a bewildered look on his face. "How do you know?"

"I met this horrible reporter that Oliver knows, Pendelyn Lane." Hermione glanced over at him observing the look on his face. "Oh I see you've heard of her."

"Yes, ve're acquainted."

"You know I hate being in the newspapers. It probably comes from all the lies written about me during my fourth year. You remember don't you."

"Of course."

"Anyway, she showed me an article she wrote about us. It said we were getting engaged. At first I was outraged, I didn't want lies published again, but then she explained to me how she got her information. She got it from one of your teammates. I guess it seems you should watch what you say to people."

"I'm sorry, I just asked them for some advice. I never knew it vould be put in the papers. I vas so confused about vhat I felt for you. I love you, and yes I do vant to marry you."

"Viktor, I'm seventeen years old. I don't want to get married. Especially to someone who doesn't even really know me."

"That hurts, Hermioninny."

"I don't care, Viktor. It's the truth."

"Ve don't haff to get married now. I vill vait for you." Viktor said desperately, his accent thickening with every word.

"We aren't even dating, Viktor. And besides, you never told me why you wanted to marry me in the first place."

"You know I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"No, not really. You just decided you loved me yesterday, and today I find out from a newspaper that you want to marry me. Sorry, but I think that is a little fast."

"It is true that I haff just told you how I feel, but I think I haff alvays known that I loffed you."

"Loffed?" Hermione asked. "Viktor, calm down I can hardly understand you any more."

"Sorry, I just don't vant to lose you."

"Viktor, you don't really have me to lose. We're not a couple."

"You know how I feel about you. You know vhat I vant."

"I know what you want, but it's not what I want. I don't even think I know you anymore, and you still haven't told me why you want me to marry you."

"But I did. I love you, Hermioninny."

"I'm not so sure you know what that means," Hermione sighed and turned away from him. "You just were scared you'd lose me, so you told me what you thought I wanted to hear."

"Is it vhat you vanted to hear?" Viktor said and turned her around to face him.

"To tell you the truth, Viktor, no, it wasn't what I wanted to hear. It scared me, because I realized that I don't want you to feel that way, because I don't want to feel that way again."

"Vhat?"

"I loved you. You know that I felt that way for you. You were my first love, and eventually I got over you when I realized that you didn't care enough for me to love me back."

"Oh, but I did care about you, then. I just didn't vant you to get hurt, and I didn't vant to get hurt either. I knew I vouldn't be able to see you but maybe one time a year, and I knew that the press vould make a big deal about our relationship again, and you know how I am. I hate the press, I never vanted to be famous, I just vanted to play quidditch."

"And because you were so shy, and afraid to be in the papers, you didn't want to have a relationship with me."

"There vere many other reasons, and you know that, Hermioninny."

"Yes, but you can't tell me that was not the main reason you didn't want to be with me."

"But you were so young, and I was..."

"Yes, I was young, but I could have handled it."

"You hated being in the newspapers as much as I did."

"I know I did, but that wouldn't have stopped me from having a relationship with you. I loved you. I would have done anything to be your girlfriend."

"But vhen I suggested that ve just be friends, you agreed vith me."

"Because I loved you and I wanted you to be happy. I knew it would be easier on you if I told you that I thought the same thing. I told you what I thought you needed to here. Don't you see that I loved you so much, that i was willing to let you go?"

"Oh, Hermioninny, I never knew you did that," Viktor said and put his arms around her, holding her head against his shoulder.

"Don't, Viktor," Hermione said and took a step away from him. She saw the hurt that he was feeling, but she couldn't stand having him that close to her. She knew what she had to tell him. "I don't love you anymore, and I don't think I can ever again."

"But Hermioninny..."

"Don't, I'm not finished," Hermione interrupted. "More importantly, I don't want to love you again. I'm sorry, Viktor. I know that you never meant to hurt me, but you did, and now I'm over you, and I'm not going to let you back into my heart. I'm sorry. I just can't."

"No, Hermioninny. I'm sorry, and now I know how it feels to get your heart broken," Viktor said. "I guess I vill be going."

"Wait Viktor," Hermione said. "You don't have to leave."

"I think it vould be for the best," he said. "I am glad you came to vatch my match. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Viktor." Hermione said as she watched him walk away. "Viktor?"

"Yes, Hermioninny."

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course." He said and continued walking.

She watched him leave, and when she could no longer see him, she sat down right there in front of her tent, and cried. She knew she must have hurt him, but dammit, he hurt her. He didn't have any right to bring back all the pain she felt before. She couldn't let him back in like that. She worked so hard to get him out, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. "I know he'll hurt me again. He wouldn't do it on purpose, and he would hurt as much as I would. What I did was the right thing for both of us. It may not feel like it now, but I'm right. I know I am. We're two completely different people, and I'm still not sure he even loves me. Does he know what it is to really love? And me. I'm not ready to get married, not now, maybe in ten years or so, but now is too soon."

She sat there in front of her tent for a long time. She lost track of how long she actually was there, but as she watched everyone begin to say goodbye and pack up there tents, she thought of Viktor, and how they were pretty much doing the same thing with their relationship. Packing up and saying goodbye. She wondered if she would see him again, if they would still write to each other, or if they would pretend like they had never been close.

About two hours after Viktor had left, Fred Weasley walked by.

He almost didn't see her because she was slumped down and her head was in her hands. "Hermione, what's the matter luv?" He asked as he leaned down to be at her eye level.

Hermione looked up and sighed. "I don't know Fred. I don't know. It's Viktor."

"What has he done to you? I'll find him, and I'll make him pay for whatever it is he has done to make you this miserable."

"He didn't do anything wrong. Not really anyway. He just feels for me in a way I no longer can feel for him. He told me he loved me."

"Ah, now Hermione that's not such a bad thing."

"Oh, but Fred it is. He hurt me, before. He was my first love. I was so young and it hurt that he didn't feel the same way, or at least wouldn't feel that way. I finally was beginning to feel like we were only friends, and then I came and saw his match and he saw me talking with Oliver and got jealous."

"Oliver Wood?"

"Yes, I've been spending some time with him while he was here."

"I didn't know he was here."

"Well, he is."

"And what's this about Krum being jealous of our old quidditch captain. Why would he be?"

"Because Oliver was talking to me, and Viktor didn't like seeing me with another man. I don't see why, it's not like we've ever really dated or anything. Then the next day after he had won the Quidditch World Cup he took me to this forest in Scotland and told me that he loved me."

"You went to Scotland?"

"Yes, almost to Hogwarts."

"That Krum is sure strange, but you can't fault him for trying to be romantic. I think that he was."

"Yes, he was, but I don't want him to be romantic. I want him to be my friend." Hermione said. "Why do you make everything he does sound like it was a good thing. I thought you were on my side."

"I am, Hermione. I was just pointing out that he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know he didn't mean to. You know what else I found out?"

"What?"

"He told his teammates he wanted to marry me."

"Okay, now I have a problem with that. Nobody's going to marry you but me." Fred joked as he slung one of his long arms around her shoulder.

"This isn't a laughing matter."

"I know it's not Hermione. But it's not the end of the world either. I think that Krum just got a little ahead of himself." Hermione shout him a look and he said. "Okay, maybe he got a lot ahead of himself, but that's not the point. The point is that he thought he was in love with you and wanted to marry you. I'm not saying that that is necessarily a good thing, but I think he just made a mistake in telling you so fast. He should have known that you're not ready to get married. Hell, I even know that and I'm not the one who asked you to marry him."

"He didn't actually ask me, Fred." Hermione said. "And I thought you said that the only person that could marry me was you. Changing your story are you."

"Was that a smile I saw Ms. Granger?" Fred asked as she tried to hide her face. "Now, now, I do believe you're in a better mood."

"Yes, that's right I am. I'm just scared about what will become of Viktor and me. I still want to be his friend. I don't want to lose him."

"And I bet he thinks the same thing. I'm not going to lie to you, things will probably be rough for a while, but if you were both that good of friends, nothing will keep you apart. Not even an almost proposal and a romantic trip into the forest."

"I guess you're right."

"I am. Now don't worry about it. Just enjoy the rest of your time here."

"Okay, Fred. I'll try."

"Good. Now, how are you getting home?"

"I'm taking a portkey to someplace near my house."

"Do you want me to come with you. I can always apparate back to the burrow."

"That would be nice. Thank you. I just have to go see Oliver before I leave."

"Oliver you say," Fred said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "You and the quidditch captain seem to have gotten pretty close."

"Yes, I suppose we have. I really like him. He's so good to talk to."

"Hmm, maybe there's a possible love connection."

"I don't want to have a relationship with anyone right now. It seems I'm not ready."

"I didn't say that you were, it just seems like you liked Oliver quite a bit is all. He always was quite the ladies man when I was at Hogwarts. I suppose he's handsome, although he'd never be as good looking as me."

"Of course not, Fred." Hermione said and laughed. "Nobody could be that gorgeous."

"Except George."

"Ah, very true."

"Anyway, what time does your portkey leave?"

"At six."

"I'll be by at 5:45 to pick you up, unless you need help packing up your tent."

"No, that's alright. I can do it."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Fred."

"See you soon, Hermione."

Hermione was glad that Fred had shown up when he did. He really put everything into perspective, and made everything seems like it would turn out alright. "If Viktor and I are meant to be together, we will, and if we were meant to be just friends, we will be. And I guess if we were meant to grow apart and never speak again, that will happen too, no matter what I try to do. I guess I'll just have to trust fate and hope that whatever is supposed to happen does happen."

A/N-What did you think about this chapter. There's no more Viktor/Hermione. At least not for now. I've got some bad news folks. I think that this next chapter will be my last on this fic. I feel like I should end it when Hermione leaves. But, I think I will probably write a follow-up fic on this one. I'll tell you more about it after I end the story. I don't want to give anything away.

Now, I'll tell you what has been going on with me and why I haven't posted in a while. I have one word for you all-FINALS! They're terrible, in fact, I should be studying right now, but I'm writing this. Lucky, lucky readers. It's a good thing I have no motivation to study. I'm going to start the next chapter tonight, and hopefully I'll put it up when I'm home for Christmas break. But if I don't it's because I have to work, all break. Don't you all feel sorry for me. Okay, I'm going to get started on this next chapter. 


	8. The End that Starts the Beginning

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot, and the few people I made up.  
  


Love Never Dies  


Chapter 8-The End that Starts the Beginning

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should go find Viktor again and see if he was alright, or if she should go find Oliver and talk with him about the events that had transpired. There was also the other option of finding Fred and leaving now. Then she wouldn't have to deal with anything, but she wasn't a coward, and to leave would be an act of cowardice. And then there was that other issue: Viktor. Should she go find him and see if he was alright. She'd never thanked him about providing her with the tent and inviting her to the match, but now was probably not the right time to talk. He needed time, as did she. So, she decided to leave him a letter.

Viktor,

I wish I could tell you this in person, and I wish that things were the same as they used to but they're not. I have a few things I need to tell you, so I hope you'll take the time to read this. First of all I wanted to thank you for inviting me to the Quidditch World Cup and for letting me use this tent and everything else you did for me. It was nice to see you again, even though our visit didn't go quite as expected. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Truly, I am. It was never my intention to hurt you. You know I hate that I cause you pain. But I realized that we couldn't be together, not now. It wasn't the right time for me, and I don't think it would have been right for you either. I still have to finish school, and let's face it, I don't know what will happen to me next year. 

I want you to know that I still care about you. I always will. You're my friend, and there's nothing I want more than to keep you as my friend. I know that must hurt. It hurt me when I was in your situation, but that's the way it has to be. I think deep down, you understand. I know I did.

I hope that you and I can remain friends. I can't stress that enough. I know you said that we were still friends, but somehow I don't really think that you believe that. I will understand if you don't want to see me ever again. But I'm hoping that you'll still write to me, and come visit me sometimes. I just want you to know that I do love you. Just not in the same way that you love me. I care about you, and I want you to be happy, so do what you have to do. I already did what I thought was right. I hope I hear from you again, but somehow I know I'll understand if I don't. So, in the mean time, be careful playing quidditch, and do something that will make you happy. Give your family my best.

Sincerely,

Hermione

She knew that it wasn't the same as telling him in person how she felt, but writing him a letter felt like the right thing to do, and it gave her a sense of closure that she would have never gotten if she hadn't written it. She took a deep breath and left the note on the table in the kitchen. Then she gathered up her things and sat them by the entrance to the tent. She expected that Oliver would be by soon to say goodbye to her. 

She wondered what Oliver would say when she told her about Viktor. She was sure he'd be supportive of any decision she made, but she really thought that he would agree with her. She felt right about her decision, even though she knew it was causing another to feel the pain she had once experienced.

Oliver stopped by about fifteen minutes after she finished her letter. He stepped through into the tent and looked at her. "So, how did it go?"

"It went okay I guess. I hurt him."

"That happens sometimes, I know it must hurt you."

"It does. I feel for him. I know how hard it is to know that the person you want to be with, doesn't want to be with you."

"He understands. You know he does, and I think deep down, he knows your right."

"I hope he understands. It just wasn't the right time for me."

"Don't worry, Hermione. Everything will all work out in the end."

"I hope so. I left him a letter. I wrote everything down. I thought it would be best that way."

"Probably so. I'm glad that you feel you made the right decision."

"Me to."

"It's a lot harder to do what you feel is right, then to do what you feel is right for the other person."

"I know. But I also know that I couldn't have been happy if I had done what I thought he wanted, and then he wouldn't have been happy either. I did the right thing."

"Yes, you did."

"Let's talk about something else now. I talked to Fred earlier, and that helped, and writing the letter let me feel a little bit of closure about the matter."

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the summer?"

"I will be busy with quidditch. The Quidditch World Cup is kind of like a vacation for all of the quidditch players that aren't participating. After this its back to practicing every day and doing promotions and parties every night."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, yes."

"I'm sure you miss quidditch, you've always been quite fanatical about it. I'm surprised you didn't go crazy these few days without your broom."

"I don't know how I survived."

"But seriously, what's your favorite thing about quidditch?"

"I like get everything free, clothes, brooms, equipment. It could make anyone want to be a quidditch player," Oliver joked.

"Seriously."

"Okay, I've always loved the defensive part of the game. In order to be a good keeper you have to be able to get into the other players' minds and see what they are thinking and what they will do."

"And you're good at getting into the other players' minds?"

"Well, yes usually."

"I'm sitting here talking to a psychic. Maybe you should take over for Trelawney. I think you'd make an excellent divination teacher."

"Yes, but then I'd miss all of the free stuff I get from being a professional quidditch player."

"True, true. But think of all of those minds you could read." Hermione joked.

Oliver laughed and said, "Hmm, I suppose it's something to consider."

They were silent for a little while before Hermione began talking again. "I really like talking to you. You're the easiest person to talk to. With my other friends, there are always things I can't say. Topics we have to avoid. I don't feel that way with you."

"Well, thank you. It's very flattering. I'm glad that you can talk so freely with me."

Hermione shrugged and sat down at one of the chairs. She motioned for Oliver to do the same. "I don't know if that's such a good thing. It's kind of scary." She sighed and rested her head on her hand. "I've never been able to talk to other girls, at least not the one's I know. Sometimes I can talk to Ginny, but she doesn't always understand. She hasn't been through what I have. She's been through a lot, but I don't know, I can't always talk to her. Although she is the closest thing I have to a 'girl friend'. Since I've been at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron have been my best friends. The only people I ever really confided in. They'd come to me with thier problems and I'd fix them, and sometimes I would tell them what was going on with me, but not always. You understand, sometimes there are things you can't tell those that you are closest to. There like brothers to me, not just my best friends, and obviously there are some things that you can't tell your brother. I don't know if I could have talked to them about Viktor. Ron always got mad when I mentioned him, real jealous although I never really understood why. Harry, he just didn't get it. He never got mad when I talked about Viktor. He just never knew what to tell me. Most times he would give me an awkward hug or a pat on the back and leave the room. And you. I haven't really known you for more than a few days. I mean I knew who you were, and I'd say hi to you when I saw you, but to me, you were just Harry's old quidditch captain."

"And now, it's different."

"Exactly, and I'm kind of scared because I feel so close to you, and it has only been a short time."

"I know what you mean."

"There's just something about you that I feel comfortable with, and I don't really understand why."

"I don't either. But I know that it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"That's true. I don't know what to do now. I'm leaving today, and you're going back to your busy quidditch schedule, and I'll probably never see or hear from you again. It's kind of sad that we have this connection and that we won't be able to do anything about it."

"We can owl each other," Oliver said. "Don't worry, I don't think we'll lose touch."

"People always say that, but nobody ever actually does stay in touch. It's a natural thing. People move on."

"I think that your worrying too much. Two minutes ago you were worried because we've become so close so fast, and now you're worried about us never hearing from one another again."

Hermione laughed and said, "I guess you're right. I tend to worry to much. I can't help it."

"Somehow I had guessed that." Oliver laughed. "I don't know what would make me think that you would be a worrier all of the time."

The sat there looking at each other for a few seconds before Hermione started to talk again. "I'm really glad that we met. I think I would have had a much tougher time if you hadn't been here to talk everything through with me. Thank you."

Oliver smiled and started to speak when Fred walked in. "Hey Hermione, Oliver. Are you ready to go?"

"Is it time already?"

"Yes, you have exactly fifteen minutes until your portkey leaves. We need to hurry."

"Oh, okay," she said then stood up and turned to Oliver who had just risen from his seat as well. "Well, it's been nice having you around these past few days."

Oliver smiled at her and said, "It's been good getting to know you. I hope you'll owl me."

"Of course I will. I'm just worried about Mr. Big Shot Quidditch Player owling me back." Hermione teased.

Oliver laughed and gave her a hug. Fred looked back and forth between the two of them and then got an idea. "Oh, bloody hell!"

"What is it Fred?" Hermione asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I forgot all about it. I was supposed to take this beautiful blonde out tonight, her name's Sarah something or other. Hermione, would you hate me too much if I left Oliver here in charge of seeing you home?"

"No, no, that's fine Fred, but I don't need anyone to see me home. I'll be fine. I've been through far worse than a portkey and a mile walk home."

"Oh, nonsense, Hermione. If you're that set on Oliver not going with you I'll blow off the beautiful blonde and see you home," He sighed playfully and said, "Oh, the things I do for you, Hermione. Why, if I didn't feel like you were a sister to me, I wouldn't even bother."

"It's not that I'm set on Oliver not going with me, I'm just sure he has something better to do than to take me home."

"No, Hermione, that's okay. I'd love to see you home."

"See, what did I tell you Hermione. My old quidditch captain is quite the gentlemen." Fred said and gave Oliver a pat on the back. "I better be going, mates. Wouldn't want to keep Samantha waiting."

"I thought you said her name was Sarah?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, right you are. It's a good thing you reminded me, Hermione, luv. I could have gotten in a little bit of trouble." Fred grinned and gave Hermione a hug and a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'm off."

Hermione laughed and said as Fred ran out the tent, "Hmm, so who do you think this Sarah slash Samantha character is?"

"Probably a figment of his imagination," Oliver said. "He was a great quidditch player, but sometimes I wonder if he is really sane."

"Oh, it was determined ages ago that both he and George are out of their minds, but you have to love them for it."

"Yes, I suppose you do." Oliver said. "So, I guess we better get going. We don't want to miss your portkey."

"No, we don't. There's no telling when the next one will leave."

They each picked up a piece of Hermione's luggage before they left the tent and began walking away. Hermione looked back at the tent and felt a little sad that she hadn't been able to say goodbye to Viktor. "It'll be alright Hermione." Oliver said quietly.

"I know," Hermione said as they continued to walk. Oliver put his spare arm around her supportively and they walked in silence.

Hermione looked up at him and asked, "How long will it hurt?"

"I don't know," Oliver said. "It kind of depends on the person."

"I wish it would stop, soon."

"You just have to let it go, Hermione. The sooner you do, the less pain you'll feel. You didn't do anything wrong. You did what you thought was best. You didn't love him. What you're feeling now is guilt, and you should try not to feel that way, it's not your fault." 

She sighed and said, "I know. You're completely right."

Oliver smiled and said, "I know, I'm always right."

This made Hermione smile as well and she replied, "Well, I don't know about that."

They walked a little while more before Oliver started to laugh again, "That Fred Weasley is a character. I don't know quite what he had up his sleeve."

"Oh, with him, who knows. I wonder why he wanted us to be alone. He knows that we're just friends."

"I know. I guess I've never thought of Fred as a matchmaker. It's kind of funny when you think about it."

Hermione laughed, "I guess you're right. Should I tell him that we've decided to get married so that he feels a bit of accomplishment."

"Well it would serve him right. But I think you should tell him that we eloped and we're already married. I think he'd find that amusing."

They had both stopped because they were at the place were the porkeys were kept. Oliver said a few words to the portkey keeper, a man Hermione had never seen before, but one who seemed to know Oliver.

"Do you know him, Oliver?" Hermione whispered.

"Slightly, I think I've met him once at one of my matches. He says that we're the only one taking the 6:00 portkey."

"How much time do we have?"

Oliver looked at his watched and said, "Only about a minute. We should get ready."

Oliver and Hermione both shifted the luggage they were holding and grabbed on to the old hat the porkey keeper had given them and within a few seconds they both felt the familiar pull around the navel and were soon at their destination. 

They both hit the ground hard and Hermione lost her balance which sent her flying into Oliver. He grabbed her before she could fall and she found herself caught in his strong arms. She looked up at him and laughed, "I don't know when I'll ever get used to those things."

He laughed as well and smiling down at her said, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I was here then. You would have fallen right on your arse."

Hermione noticed how close they were and pulled away from him, "My house is only about a mile away. You don't have to go with me."

"Nonsense, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't walk you home. Why think of how disappointed Fred would be."

"And you couldn't live with Fred not thinking you were a gentlemen?"

"Well, of course not," Oliver said. "No, but seriously. I don't mind walking you home. It just gives me more time to spend with you."

Hermione looked a little surprised at his comment, but quickly recovered, "Well, if you're sure you don't care, I wouldn't mind having the company."

"No, it's no trouble. Now which way are we going."

Hermione pointed, "It's that town down there."

"Well, I guess we should get you home."

They walked along in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Oliver said, "So tell me about your family. I'm assuming they're muggles seems how they live in this town."

"Yes, they are, they're both dentists."

"Oh, one of my muggle-born friends told me abut them during my 7th year. They're quite fascinating. Why anyone would want to look inside people's mouths all day, is beyond me."

"I don't quite understand it either, but they enjoy it. I remember when I was a little girl I hated to brush my teeth. You would think that I had taken a blow at them, they were so offended."

Oliver laughed and Hermione asked, "So what about your family. They must be wizards?"

"Yes, they are. I grew up flying and watching my parents do magic."

"They must be very proud of you then, for accomplishing your dream of becoming a professional quidditch player. I don't think my parents would understand it if I told them that I made my living playing a sport they'd never heard of, especially one where it's common to lose teeth."

"I'm sure they'd be horrified, but they'd probably try to come to all of your matches."

"Yes, they would. I have the most wonderful parents in the world. They're so supportive of me. Although they do worry about me constantly."

"Well, can you blame them. You're Harry Potter's best friend. That puts you in a dangerous position, and I'm sure it's scary for them to know that one of the most well protected and important wizards in the world counts on you for advice and help in all of his various plots to save the world."

Hermione laughed, "You make it all sound so scary and important, but in all reality, it has become part of my life. I do what I can to keep my friends safe and if I help 'save the world' as you put it, well then I guess that just a bonus."

"So you told your parents about Harry and about the Chamber of Secrets and all of that other stuff you three have done?"

"Do I look crazy? I try not to tell them that I am so directly involved in what is going on in the wizarding world. They'd never let me go back to school if they knew how much danger I've been in. They know that there are problems in the wizarding world and I told them about you-know-who. They know that he tried to kill Harry, but they don't know about the chamber of secrets or the sorcerers stone or when we went to the Ministry of Magic in my 5th year or any of the other dangerous situations I've been in."

"It must be hard to keep that from them."

"It's necessary. I have to be at Hogwarts. Iit's where I belong, and I have to be there for Harry and Ron. I consider it my duty to them as their friend."

"You really love them."

"Yes, I do, but there are still things that I can't talk to them about, just like there are things that I can't tell my parents."

Oliver looked at her intently and then said, "You know. I just realized that there are probably a lot of things that you, Harry, and Ron have been through that I don't even know about."

"You couldn't imagine. I'm sure you'd be surprised to hear that some of our adventures haven't been published in the papers."

"So you've probably risk your life more times than you can count."

"Oh, probably. It's just part of the job description." Hermione said dryly. 

"Don't you ever get scared of dying?"

"I'm always scared, Oliver. It's something you learn to live with."

Oliver stopped and stared at her, "That's not the way you're supposed to feel. You're young, not even of legal age yet. How can you be expected to risk your life for the whole wizarding world?"

"Don't worry Oliver. There are people and things that are always protecting me, and we are never supposed to be put into the dangerous situations that we always seem to find ourselves in. It just happens no matter how much we are protected."

"That's a big burden to bare."

"Yes, it is, but I would much rather be there to help and protect my friends than to wait while they're out risking their lives for the rest of the world."

"I guess I can understand that. I don't think that I could sit by while my friends were facing the most terrifying wizard in the world."

"I would have guessed that you'd be one for getting into the fight, and helping out. I guess it's the Gryffindor in you."

"Yes, I guess. Sometimes I wish I could help. You-know-who has risen, even the papers will admit it, and I'm spending my time playing a sport which doesn't help in the fight against you-know-who at all."

"You entertain the people who are fighting. That's important too."

"I suppose so. As much as I love quidditch, sometimes I feel as though I should have done something useful to help the wizarding world. I could have worked at the ministry, or even went to auror training."

"But do you think you would have enjoyed it?"

"Not as much as I like being a quidditch player, but I would have felt useful."

"I'm sure there are things that you can help with on your downtime. If you really wanted to do something, talk to Dumbledore."

"I haven't talked to him since I graduated. He probably doesn't even remember me."

"I don't think Dumbledore ever forgets any of the students that went to Hogwarts. That man seems to know everything. If you really want to help, he's the person that you should talk to."

"I might do that. I don't know if there is anything I can do."

"I don't know, but I think that Dumbledore can always find something for you to do. I wouldn't worry about it."

They were at the edge of town now, and Oliver asked, "So are we getting close to your house?"

"Yes, it's right around that corner," Hermione said pointed to her left.

They were both silent for a little while, and for the first time they were having trouble thinking of something to say.

Finally Oliver started to speak again, "So, are you ready to get back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "A part of me is excited to get back there, it's such a big part of my life, it's pretty much my second home, but there's another part of me that wants it to be summer forever."

Oliver laughed and said, "But don't you miss all of the schoolwork?"

"I have found plenty of work to do over the summer. I've read each of my books three times, outlined every chapter, and even wrote a few essays about the extremely interesting things I read."

"I've never known anyone who loved to learn the way you do. When I was in school, it was hard enough for me to read assigned chapters during school, much less over summer break."

"And I could never get up on a broom in front of thousands and thousands of fans and play quidditch. We're very different people."

"You're right about that. Maybe that's why we get along so well. They do say that opposites attract."

"Yes, they do."

"And you must admit we're about as opposite as you can get."

"I don't know about that. We have some things in common. There must be a reason we were both sorted into Gryffindor."

"Yes, I supposed." Oliver said as they stopped in front of a house. "So, this is where you live."

"Yes, this is home." Hermione replied. "Thank you for seeing me home. It was good to see you."

"Yes, it was good to see you as well. I hope I'll get to see you again soon."

"I hope so too, but I don't know when we will actually see each other again."

"Me neither, but for some reason, I'm sure that we will stay friends."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked as she climbed the steps to the front porch.

"I don't know, I guess I just have a feeling." Oliver replied.

"Well, I hope your feeling is right." Hermione said. "I don't want to lose this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how to explain it, but I don't want to lose this relationship that we have. This friendship."

"I don't think we will," Oliver said and set down the luggage he was carrying. "I don't think this feeling we have for each other will ever die."

They both stared at each other and were silent for a few seconds before Oliver said, "So, do you want to go get something to eat?"

Hermione looked up at him thoughtfully before saying, "I don't think that's a good idea. My parents are waiting for me, and I just don't think now is the time."

"Oh," Oliver said. "I didn't mean like a date or anything."

"I know what you meant," Hermione replied. "I just think that I should go inside."

"Okay, well then, I guess this is goodbye." Oliver said awkwardly.

"Goodbye," Hermione said and she set her luggage inside the door. Oliver started to turn to leave and Hermione stopped him and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you."

Oliver pulled her closer and said, "I'll miss you too."

"I don't even know why I feel this way. We haven't known each other for very long. I don't know why I've gotten so attached to you."

Oliver sighed and held her tightly, "I don't know either. It's very confusing, this thing that we have."

"I know. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Me neither," Oliver said as he pulled away from her to look at her face. They sat staring at each other for at least a minute before Oliver lowered his lips to touch hers. They weren't there for more than a few seconds and all the kiss was was a light touch of his lips to hers, but Hermione had never had another like it. It wasn't like this when she kissed Viktor. She'd never felt the spark that she felt now.

When they finally pulled away from each other Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. "I'll see you, Oliver."

"Yes, you will." Oliver replied with a huge smile on his face. "You better owl me soon."

"I will, and I'll be very disappointed if you don't owl me back," Hermione said.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Oliver."

And with that Oliver apparated and was gone, and Hermione was left to stare at the spot he had once been. Now she was sure about what Oliver had said, they would see each other again. She smiled and went in the house to say hello to her parents and to start righting to Harry and Ron to tell them all about the Quidditch World Cup and the time she had spent with Oliver Wood. Of course, she couldn't tell them exactly how much time she had spent with him, or that he had just kissed her, but she wanted to tell him about seeing him at least. She knew Harry would be pleased. And tomorrow, she would start write to Oliver. This was the end of her trip but the beginning of something with Oliver. She didn't feel so bad about leaving Viktor. Now she knew that she had done it for a reason.

A/N-So what do you think. That's the end. This is the first story I've ever finished. I'm so proud of myself. I usually never finish anything I start. I know it took a long time, but I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up. This is the second time I've written it, the first one got erased, but I'm glad because this one's a lot better. And it's long it's 5,000 words, which is the longest chapter I've ever written. Okay, now I want to thank everybody who reviewed this fic. I never would have finished it if I hadn't gotten such nice reviews. My reviewers are the people who kept me wanting to write this, and wanting to finish it, so thanks for all of the encouraging words. I am planning on writing a sequel to this fic, I just felt that it was time to end it, because Hermione was back at home and they wouldn't be able to see each other every day. I have a few plans for the sequel, but I don't know when I'll post the first chapter. Hopefully soon. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Have a Happy Valentine's Day!

Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
